<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt You by GrayJedi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516302">Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11'>GrayJedi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Dissection, Fluff, Gen, Gore, M/M, and ME of all people turned it into cute shit, dumb fucking name but i couldnt come up with anything else, i fucking guess, sex mention, this was supposed to be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a habit of attacking the other sides, but he wonders why Logan doesn't react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was technically a request and should go in my requests fic, but it ended up being over 1000 words so i thought it probably needed its own fic </p><p>"'Why can’t I hurt you?' with Remus saying it if you’re comfy with that (ship / no ship is fine, I just don’t have specific idea)"</p><p>i have no idea what this prompt was supposed to be, but this was just the first idea i had for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’s voice was loud and shrill as he swung down into Logan’s face, bringing his morningstar with him. It hit Logan directly in the stomach, which elicited an annoyed groan as he buckled over before regaining his composure enough to examine the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please get out of my doorway, Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but only ‘cause I’ve been meaning to pay ol’ Pattycake a visit. He’s very good at avoiding me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just-” Logan pushed his way past Remus, trying to keep the binder he was holding from getting bloody- “don’t scare him too much. He’s sensitive, as Roman would say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises!” Remus giggled as he ran off into some other part of the mindscape, morningstar slung across his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sat on his desk chair, taking his shirt off and leaning back to miracle away the wound. He summoned a washcloth to dab away at the rest of the blood, cleaning a few specks off his binder as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I dissect you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Logan said, turning the page in his book. He was sitting on the couch, Remus bent over in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Remus said, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spend quite a bit of time trying to maintain my internal organs and physical health. If I had to replace my entire body it would be extremely difficult to get it perfect or work up to where I currently am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Okay. Can I dissect your arm then? Or your chest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pondered for a moment, folding his page and setting his book down. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have my arm dissected. That will be easily replaceable. Assuming you’re doing this for your own educational purposes, I’d be willing to contribute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna cut up your arm, nerd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll learn something anyway, though, I’m sure. Human anatomy is very interesting, as well as the study of it. I personally believe that live dissections are the best form of learning the anatomy of any animal, and it should also benefit you as an artist since-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grabbed his arm before he could finish, knife in hand and pressed against his forearm. Logan summoned a towel to put under it resting on the couch arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it- there, now cut down… here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan talked him through it as he sliced through the logical side’s arm. Remus was slightly disappointed that his companion wasn’t screaming out in pain, but he likely wouldn’t have let him if he was going to. Though he was never sure what Logan would do for science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I do your leg now?” Remus asked eagerly when he was finished, abandoning the knife to clatter to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. This has taken too much time already, though I hope it was informative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cannonball!” Remus yelled for his companion, who he’d just pushed off of a bridge. Logan slammed into the water before coming back up, treading with his arms and staring at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You havin’ fun down there?” Remus called, grinning and leaning over the rail. Logan shook his head and began freestlying to the sandy shore. Remus, still grinning, jogged down to where his fellow side was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me there’d be herons and interesting fish,” Logan said, wringing out his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there are! I just couldn’t resist tossing you into the river. For a heavy guy you’re pretty easy to throw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, pressing his hands to his thighs, which Remus assumed was the injured part. He hadn’t seemed to show any pain, though, just being unable to walk until he miracled himself back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me a towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tossed him a summoned one, the logical side apparently too exhausted to do it himself. That was fair, Remus supposed, as the intrusive side could be rather tiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking home after identifying a few species of fish, Logan fairly silent for the trip. Remus knew he wasn’t mad, he was far used to the creative side’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Logan headed into his room, probably to overload himself with work, Remus stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked taken aback for a moment. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever feel pain when I hurt you? I mean, it’s actually kinda hot, but that’s besides the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Logan said, slipping his hand from Remus’s grasp, “I don’t need to. Pain when it’s just from you doesn’t cause me any real harm, since I can just miracle it away. Honestly, the only time any of us </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel physical pain is when it’s from poor habits that affect our mental health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, 'that’s it?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, you literally just don’t wanna feel pain from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, more specifically, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can inflict physical pain on me. I don’t believe anything can than my own brain. We’re mere figments of Thomas’s imagination, therefore we should physically 'feel’ like we are. You also hold power and fear over the other sides because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can hurt them. But I know we’re not real, so I don’t feel pain if I expect it from you. I haven’t found it necessary to extend to things like eating and sleeping, but it’s just one thing to make my life easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it apply to anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. If anyone, likely Janus. Probably not Virgil because a fear of pain would likely manifest as actual pain for him. Roman… no. He’s come to me far too many times complaining about his endless adventures in the Imagination. And probably not for Patton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd. Such a simple solution for something that had stumped him for ages. A part of him felt relieved that he actually didn’t feel pain and wasn’t just hiding it really, really well, though the more chaotic side of him couldn’t help but be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if you have a pain kink and just don’t know, then? You just… won’t ever find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m sure I can be convinced to feel pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>